1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting reception terminal, and in particular to a method for displaying a wallpaper on a digital broadcasting reception terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting generally refers to high-quality, high-definition audio/video broadcasting services replacing conventional analog services. Digital broadcasting is broadly divided into digital satellite broadcasting and digital terrestrial broadcasting.
Digital satellite broadcasting offers multi-channel multimedia mobile broadcasting services through a handheld digital TV receiver (e.g. a mobile phone or a personal information terminal) or an in-car digital TV receiver, without the limitations of time and space.
Digital terrestrial broadcasting developed from Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) i.e., a digital radio system is a new concept in mobile-reception multimedia broadcasting services using an unused VHF Channel 12. Digital terrestrial broadcasting transmits television, radio and data broadcasts over multiple channels.
Rapid development of digital broadcasting technologies and mobile communication technologies has led to an increasing interest in digital broadcasting services enabling people to view digital broadcasts even while moving. Particularly, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) services offered through mobile communication terminals are attracting keen interest.
Recent digital broadcasting reception terminals have a function for capturing a picture during the output of a digital broadcast. Users can capture a desired picture while viewing a digital broadcast and store the captured picture. It is also possible to set or display the captured picture as a wallpaper (i.e., a background image) for a digital broadcasting reception terminal.
However, users have to press a capture key provided on the terminal in order to capture a desire picture while viewing a digital broadcast. Also, users have to press keys, such as a menu key, in order to set the captured picture as a wallpaper for the terminal.
Although a picture captured during a digital broadcast can be set as a terminal wallpaper, it is nothing but a wallpaper image satisfying the user's demand for distinctiveness and expression of individuality, without delivering any further information.